Come On, Skinny Love
by SallieKate
Summary: Tonight is the night before Kurt leaves for New York. Rated M for Hurt/Comfort/Fluffy smut. Song is "Skinny Love" by Birdy. originally by Bon Iver


Blaine had always been supportive. He always listened to Kurt about NYADA, always showed enthusiasm about New York. He knew it would be hard for Kurt to leave him. The thought of New York made him ache all over, accompanied by a bitterness in the pit of his stomach. But Kurt just looked so beautiful and happy when he talked about NYADA. His eyes sparkled with excitement when the subject of New York was brought up. It was killing Blaine, but it was Kurt's dream. So Blaine put his opinion behind him, and pretended to be happy, because it was Kurt's_ dream_. He couldn't stop him. He couldn't make himself try. Even when he did convince himself, Kurt was bubbly and excited and smiling and laughing and just so _happy_ that he couldn't bear to mention it. So he didn't.

But when he woke up that dreaded morning, May 31st, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Kurt was leaving tomorrow. There was nothing he could do to stop him. This was their last day. He was supposed to help Kurt go pack the rest of his things, and then stay the night at the Hummels' house, because Burt, Carole, and Finn would be out tonight at a football end-of-the-year banquet. Why couldn't he pick up the phone to call Kurt? Why couldn't he bear to look at their new picture from prom, framed on his desk?

But then his phone started buzzing, and nothing else mattered. It light up "Kurt (:" and Blaine coughed to get the sound of despair out of his voice.

"Hello?" Blaine scrunched his face in defeated when realizing he had failed to get any sound of sadness out of his voice at all.

"Hey honey! Are you still coming over?" Kurt didn't notice.

"Oh, y-yeah!" Blaine cleared his throat.

"Alright! See you in like, an hour, okay?" Kurt was obviously still excited about leaving. Great.

"Sounds good!" Blaine tried to be happy, he really did.

The drive to Kurt's house was long and drawn out. Every single red-light at an intersection stopped Blaine. Every single one. Blaine didn't know if he was thankful or angry at that, but whichever didn't change the light in his expressionless eyes.

As Blaine pulled up to the Hummel household, he rubbed his damp eyes and inhaled deeply. He sat in his car like that for a few minutes, just listening to the sound of the wind blowing across some trees outside.

_If you don't go now, you won't go. Don't lose your chance, Blaine._

He took the key out of ignition and headed towards the household. As he approached the welcome mat, wiping water from puddles off his feet, he coughed loudly and cleared his throat. He rang the doorbell once, twice, three times. No answer. The door was always unlocked, so he walked in. The sound of running water filled his ears. There was a faint muffled sound of song coming from the bathroom, and Blaine closed his eyes and breathed in the moment. He smiled as he heard Kurt singing the words of his favorite song.

"_I tell my love to wreck it all. Cut out all the ropes, and let me fall. My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my.. Right at the moment, this order's tall."_

He began walking towards the bathroom, looking at all of the pictures on the coffee tables and shelves on the way. There were pictures of Finn in his football uniform, Kurt in his cheerios outfit, Burt and Carole on their wedding day, and lastly, there was one shelf of pictures of just him and Kurt. There was one from before Prom last year, when Kurt wanted to go somewhere extravagant to take pictures because "It's mine and Blaine's first prom together, dad! This is special!" Blaine remembers Burt huffing and driving them to the top of the nearest mountain…which, was, in fact, 45 minutes out of their way. But it was so worth it to see the look on Kurt's face when they arrived there.

There was also one from their trip to the beach last summer. It was a shot of him and Kurt, looking over the dock of the boardwalk the first night they got there. He can almost still hear Kurt yelling at him in a concerned tone. "Blaine Anderson! There is no way on earth that I'm going to get in that water tomorrow! It's filled with unearthly sea creatures that like eating _who knows what!_ Plus, have you seen what I look like sunburned? No, you have not. I look like a ripe cherry tomato. Therefore, I refuse to go to the beach tomorrow." Blaine just replied with a smile as he laughed. It made Kurt angrier than anything, but he ended up kissing him back to happiness. Blaine forgot to thank Carole for taking pictures throughout the entire weekend.

There was another one from their Kurt's first party at Dalton. He still remembers the look on Kurt's face when he took a sip of the spiked punch. Nobody ever told him that Nick was a hardcore partier, he assumed. He remembers the way that Kurt coughed so hard his eyes watered when he realized what he had drank. Nick drunkenly took the camera that Blaine had brought and snapped a picture of Kurt and Blaine as they laughed about what had just happened.

There was a picture of Kurt visiting Blaine after his surgery. He had brought movies and sparkling grape juice, and they had kissed lazily before Rachel and Finn intruded unexpectedly. They sang a tune, and then left. It may have been the most awkward time of Blaine's life, but he appreciated the love and support.

There were a number of other pictures, and then there was a frame lying on the shelf, face down. Blaine slid it upwards, exposing it to the light to observe. It was a silver frame with two rings on it, and engraved in cursive, it said, "Our Wedding Day". Inside it, there was a small piece of notebook paper, and written in Kurt's handwriting, it said, "Coming Soon. (:"

Blaine's eyes filled with tears and they started pouring onto his cheeks as he sobbed into the open air. Blaine continued walking as Kurt sang the chorus.

"_And I told you to be patient, and I told you to be fine. And I told you to be balanced, and I told you to be kind. And in the morning, I'll be with you. But it'll be a different kind. Cause I'll be holding all the tickets, and you'll be owing all the fines."_

He quietly walked into the bathroom and Kurt was in the shower, scrubbing his body. His back was fully exposed through the transparent shower doors. As he bent to wash his feet, Blaine observed Kurt fully. The way his neck stretched when he looked down. The ridges forming in his back from his spine arching. The way his calf muscles flexed. Kurt stood up straight with his eyes closed, turning around to face the shower head, rinsing shampoo out of his chesnut brown hair. Blaine internally sobbed more at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. He shed his close as tears shed on his face. Kurt was still singing.

"_Come on, skinny love, what happened here? Suckle all the hope in light brassiere. My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my. Sullen load is full, so slow on the split." _

Blaine was thankful of the quiet shower doors in the Hummel household, as well as how impossible the shampoo was to get out of your hair. Kurt was still standing under the shower head, back now turned to Blaine, who had quietly stepped into the large shower. Kurt still sang.

"_And I told you to be patient, and I told you to be fine. And I told you to be balanced, and I told you to be kind. And now if all your love is wasted, then who the hell was I? Cause now I'm breaking at the britches, and at the end of all your lines." _

Blaine stood, tears in his eyes, gazing at the beauty of Kurt. Kurt turned the water off, Blaine continued the song brokenly as he stood behind Kurt, reaching out to place his hands on Kurt's wet hips. Kurt jumped, and then sighed contently as he heard Blaine's voice.

"_Who will love you?" _

Blaine open-mouth kissed Kurt's shoulder as he rubbed smoothing circles into his hips.

"_Who will fight?" _

Kurt turned around slowly and kissed Blaine needy, desperately, and passionately. He licked behind Blaine's teeth and their tongues met as Blaine whined into Kurt's mouth. Kurt broke the kiss, glaring at the beautiful boy's eyes that stood in front of him. He brokenly whispered the last sentence as he rubbed smooth lines into Blaine's cheek with his thumb.

"_And who will fall… far behind?"_

Blaine simply stood and shut his eyes as the tears poured onto his cheeks. Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug and kissed into his hair as he hummed the song to him. Blaine sobbed into Kurt's naked chest and clutched his back as if it were a lifeline. Kurt rubbed soothing circles into Blaine's back, almost as if he were a frightened child.

"Kurt, I love you. I love you. I love you. Please don't forget me. Please don't forget me." Blaine babbled brokenly into Kurt's chest as he sobbed.

Kurt tilted Blaine's head up and kissed him deeply.

"There is no way on earth that I could ever forget you, Blaine." Kurt whispered as he gazed into Blaine's honey-colored eyes.

Blaine kissed Kurt, locking their mouths together by their tongues. He threaded his fingers into Kurt's hair, bringing his other hand up to cup the nape of Kurt's neck.

Kurt easily picked Blaine up by his thighs, sliding the shower door open as he still kissed Blaine passionately. Kurt may have been thin, but he was strong. Blaine locked his legs around Kurt's waist and whimpered into Kurt's mouth as Kurt walked towards his bedroom. Blaine still sobbed as Kurt laid him down on the bed.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's skin as he placed soft kisses all over his body. "You're not losing me. You will never, ever lose me."

"Please, please just kiss me. Please." Blaine begged softly.

Kurt slid up to Blaine, lying down next to him before turning on his side. Blaine mirrored his actions and scooted closer. Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's cheek, and Blaine breathed in Kurt's scent. Kurt leaned in, and kissed Blaine lovingly.

"You're so perfect… so beautiful.. so amazing… you're greater than anything I could've ever imagined, Blaine." Kurt traced circles into Blaine's skin as he whispered after breaking their lips apart.

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much." Blaine whispered, eyes shutting.

"And I love you." Kurt yawned.

"No, no, no, no, don't go to sleep. Don't go to sleep. Please don't go to sleep." Blaine brokenly begged as he began crying again. "Please don't go to sleep. Please. Don't go to sleep. Sleep means goodbye. Please don't go to sleep."

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt whispered, caressing Blaine's face as he flipped Blaine and straddled him. Blaine was still crying, hands covering his face now. His chest shook violently as he sobbed into his fingers. Blaine's broken sobs echoed throughout the room now; Kurt began crying at the sight. Kurt grabbed lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingertips. He rubbed it onto his fingers and pushed his index finger through Blaine's entrance. He slowly pushed in and out, before adding another finger. Blaine moved his hands to beside his face, and he still sobbed into the air, broken and desperate.

"Ku-u-u-rt!" He cried, body visibly shaking while his face scrunched up in abandonment.

"I love you." Kurt whispered as he slicked up his cock. He pushed in Blaine's entrance slowly, then buried himself in. He leaned down and kissed Blaine. Blaine kissed him back desperately, his hands clinging to Kurt's hair, face, shoulders, anything to anchor him.

"You're my everything." Kurt reminded him as he started sliding in and out, pumping Blaine's neglected cock in time with his thrusts. Blaine kissed him deeply, brokenly.

"I love you." Blaine babbled over and over again, like it was the only thing he knew how to say.

It wasn't long before Blaine was coming, wet and sticky over Kurt's abdomen. The clench of Blaine around him made Kurt moan into the air, coming inside Blaine. Kurt grabbed the box of tissues next to his bed and cleaned up after slowly pulling out of Blaine. He tossed the soiled tissue into the trash bin by his door. Kurt laid back down on his bed, and Blaine laid his head on Kurt's naked chest. Kurt hummed the last few words of the song as they drifted off to sleep.

"_Come on, Skinny love." _

Blaine tearfully closed his eyes and fell asleep on Kurt's chest.


End file.
